Destined Pasts, Destined Paths
by water kangaroo
Summary: When word of a new human pod-racer on Tatooine reaches the Emperor's ears, Darth Vader decides to investigate...especially considering that the racer's name just happens to be Skywalker.


Summary: When word of a new human pod-racer on Tatooine reaches the Emperor's ears, Darth Vader decides to investigate..especially considering that the racer's name just happens to be Skywalker.

This will eventually be a Luke/Vader story, since I'm just a sucker for those. I'm sure it's laced with hundreds of Star Wars fanfiction cliques and regular plotlines, but hey, it's my first one. I'll try to get more original as time goes on. In the meantime, read, review, and keep some popcorn handy. If this sucks, you get the satisfaction of throwing it at the screen! Just make sure you tell me about what made you go into a popcorn-throwing, screen-punching rage so I know where to improve =]

This is definitely AU, and as I am most definitely not an expert in the Star Wars universe, please feel free to inform me of any errors. Except for pod-racing. I looked it up and I know it was outlawed and lost popularity during the Empire era, but hey, this is AU! This is also fanfiction, so anything can happen, especially since this is so obviously not canon.

Comments, corrections, flames, compliments, random ramblings, plot ideas, and (especially) advice or constructive criticism welcome, and if you just happen to have some virtual chocolate on hand, send it along!

* * *

Prologue

Icy blue eyes bored into the figure kneeling in front of the throne, examining the black-clad assassin for a few seconds more. The vast, dark room was empty save for the two of them, the guards called off at the insistence of the man now bent over before him.

"Your report?"

Taking the acknowledgment as a permission to rise, the man stood straight with hands behind his back as he delivered his summary, all the while staring straight into those deadly eyes.

"My Emperor, word had reached me that a possible Force-user has set up base on Tatooine. After investigating, I have found that these rumors are not without merit. He goes by the name Obi-Wan Kenobi. The locals know him as Old Ben and envision him as some kind of sorcerer, living alone out in the desert."

To anyone else, this news would have appeared to have no effect on the man sitting in throne, but the assassin had been working with the Sith long enough to notice the slight hardening of the eyes and the oh-so-subtle clenching of fists. He was furious. The Emperor remained quiet for a few seconds longer, contemplating his options. This news could not have come at a worse time. Kenobi would have to be taken care of. He could not afford anyone to interfere with his plans at this critical stage. Moments passed before the Emperor addressed his assassin again.

"Go to Tatooine, seek out Kenobi, and kill him."

A malicious smile crossed the assassin's features. "It shall be done My Emperor." He turned to leave, before a call of ,"Wait," turned him back around.

The Emperor regarded his assassin with a distasteful look. "You have grown a bit too confident in your own abilities. Kenobi may be old, but do not forget he was once a Jedi Master. Your ignorance and overconfidence will kill you. Do _not _fail me."

The man swallowed, but replied, "Yes, My Lord Vader. I will leave at once." With that, he bowed and strode quickly out through the double doors.

Emperor Vader shifted in his throne, a throne he had occupied for no more than two months. With chin resting on hand and elbow on armrest, he mulled over this recent development. As much as he wanted his revenge against the man who had betrayed him and stolen his wife, as much as he wished to plunge his lightsaber into a man he had once considered a friend and mentor who had left him for dead, as much as he longed to see the light slowly fade from those deceitful blue eyes...Vader could not leave the Empire now to go chasing off after a single Jedi, Kenobi or not. With Palpatine's power-hungry influence finally out of the way, he could mold and shape his Empire into what he had always wanted. Things were moving slowly and peace and stability were still a long way off, but the change he had set out to impose those 16 years ago was finally within grasp. He would not allow anyone to stand in his way.

* * *

Yes, it is short, but I just finally wanted to get this out. If you have the time (which I'm sure you do since you had the time to read this), please drop a comment or two! Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions for a better title...


End file.
